


The Graveyard Kiss

by ButterflyArrows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Winter, graveyard, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyArrows/pseuds/ButterflyArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Secret Santa gift, which I then decided to post on here. When two boys meet in a graveyard under winter's pale moon, sparks are bound to start flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graveyard Kiss

              Nico di Angelo was in a graveyard, in the middle of New York, in a snowstorm.

               He wasn’t sure why he was there actually. He hated any city, and New York was one of most citest of all cities he knew. For some reason, when he tried to shadow travel to the Underworld, he ended up here.

               Suddenly there was a movement on the path twisting through the snow coated gravestones. Nico, on impulse, ducked behind a bush, cursing at himself.

               He saw Percy, and his mother… Sadie? No, it was Sally. What were they doing here? Nico shifted, causing a twig to snap. He froze, as Percy looked over his shoulder at the sound. Luckily, Percy just shrugged and then turned back to the pair of graves he was standing in front of.

               Nico waited. The pair placed a winter wreath on each of the graves and then walked. He stood up, when they were out of sight. He double checked to make sure that no was about to sneak up on him. After he saw the coast was clear, he went over to see the graves that Percy and his mother were looking at.

               “Oh! Nico?”

               Startled by the sudden voice behind him, Nico whipped out his sword. Turning around in haste and fear, he pressed it to the throat of the one that spoke.

               “It’s me!” Percy sputtered as he choked.

               “Oh.” Nico retracted his blade.

               “What are you doing here?” He asked, rubbing his throat.

               Nico crossed his arms, in a desperate attempt to protect himself. “I could ask you the same question.”

               “I dropped my wallet.” Percy knelt and picked up the worn brown leather wallet from the snow.

               “You don’t understand. It’s the middle of December, in a blizzard of all things. Why are you at a graveyard with your mother?”

               “Wait. How did you know I was here with my mother?” Percy asked, with suspicion.

               Nico faltered. “I was… uh… looking for a grave… here?”

               The other’s green eyes sparkled. “Are you sure about that?”

               His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

               Percy laughed and stepped forward. “You have a perfect snowflake on the tip of your nose.”

               “Oh. Well, isn't that pleasant.”

               They were so close now, their noses were almost touching. Nico held his breath.

               Taking a small step back, he slipped on a stone. Acting on impulse, Percy grabbed him around the waist.

               “You okay?” The savior asked.

               “Yeah, I’m good.”  Nico looked away and tried to get rid of the heat rising up his cheeks. “So, uh... how’s Annabeth?”

               “Oh, right. You don’t know, huh? We broke up, around a month ago.”

               The words hit Nico like an ice cold wave. Percy and Annabeth, the golden couple of Camp Half-Blood… broken up? It had to be a joke, a cruel prank of sorts.

               “Percy Jackson, you should know by now I don’t like people lying to me.” Nico huffed.

               “But… I’m not lying.” Percy protested. “It’s the truth! She said she wanted to explore… other dating options.”

               “And you were okay with this?” He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. It was a desperate attempt to get the emotions stirring inside in check.

               Percy shifted his feet, and stuffed his hands deeper in his jacket’s pockets. “Well… not exactly. Anyway, the point being, I’m single.”

               “Right. And this matters to me… how?” Nico asked in annoyance.

               “Well, you asked about Annabeth, after all.” He seemed hurt. “I thought you cared.”

               His expression grew darker, and harder. “I have to go.”

               As he turned to leave, he felt Percy’s hand on his shoulder. Tensing, Nico twirled back, to see green eyes locking onto his brown ones.

               “You have another perfect snowflake on you.”

               Nico couldn’t resist the question. “Where?”

               Smooth lips appeared on top of his chapped ones. His eyes widened in surprise, but closed again, to savor the moment.  The feeling was… nothing like he ever imagined. He couldn’t decide if this was a bad feeling or not.

               “Stop.” He said with a soft tone of voice, pushing Percy away. “Just… stop.”

               “Sorry.” Percy ducked his head, and shuffled his feet, looking sort of like a horse. Funny how that worked. “Just… sorry.  That wasn’t cool.”

               “Holy Hades, Jackson, what a reply.” Nico’s voice was dripping sarcasm, his only defense left.

               “Sorry, sorry. I’ll go now.” He made sure he had his wallet and jammed his hands in his pockets before turning away.

               Nico let him walk about ten paces before saying: “Wait.”

               “Yeah?” Percy looked over his shoulder. “What is it?”

               “So, you are completely sure you broken up with Annabeth?”

               “100 percent sure.”

                With a quick apply of chapstick and a deep breath, Nico walked over to Percy.

               He grabbed Percy’s coat and pulled the taller teenager down to his height. “Now, let’s try that kiss again, shall we?”

               The harsh wind made their cheeks red. They were grateful for the warmth their kisses gave them.


End file.
